2 Tequila Sunrise
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Life with Tyson is nothing more then a fantasy. So if he's not meant to be with the younger blunette, is this new face really his true match? Yes or no, could Kai learn to love him? - KaiX? - #2 in the "Drinks" Series.


**A/N: **Here's part two in the 'Drinks' series. Next one will be called "White Russian". In case you don't know, this is a sequel to "South Of The Border". It's not absolutely necessary to read the other one but a few parts in here may make you a little confused otherwise. But don't worry, they're just a few parts and you'll still understand this story even if you don't read the first one :).

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

* * *

So Tala set things straight after all. Good, now he didn't have to take it upon himself to knock sense into the redhead. Laying his mind to rest over Max's problems, Kai turned to his own. He looked back up again and turned a longing look on the couple dancing a ways in front of him. No matter how much he wanted it, or how much he wished, Kai would never take Hillary's place in Tyson's arms. Still, he couldn't help but stare; his imagination, dreams and fantasies being the only things that gave him any comfort.

"I wonder if Tyson knows he has a secret admirer."

Kai jumped a little in surprise and looked to the person beside him. He blinked at the other teen for a moment, then snorted indignantly and turned away.

"And who might that be?" He said, deciding to play dumb. The other teen smiled knowingly.

"Nice try.... Ya know, just because there's no beginning with one person, doesn't mean there can't be one with someone else."

Kai looked back at the boy curiously. Was it possible this person was right? If so, and if his match wasn't the playful blunette he'd been admiring, then was it possible it was this person now standing before him? Yes or no, he fully intended to find out.

Looking forward again, Kai frowned as he starred out at the crowd, this time not really focusing on anything in particular.

"Who says I want another beginning?" Kai asked the boy beside him indifferently. "Just because I sometimes think about what could have been, doesn't mean I'm one of those poor fools pinning for something they can't have. I don't _need_ to have somebody."

The teen beside Kai smiled and stepped in front of him so Kai was now looking at him. The dual-haired teen looked to the side to avoid the face in front of him, not quite able to keep up his facade when the brilliant blue eyes seemed to see right through him.

"I never said you did. But just because you don't need something, doesn't mean you don't want it."

Kai sighed and closed his eyes, fully realizing that his own ingenious had been turned against him.

"What is it you want Enrique?" Kai asked softly. He then opened his eyes and starred into the bright blue orbs across from him. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I only want to help." The blonde said softly, giving Kai a warm smile. "I know what it's like Kai, to want something you can't have."

Noting the cold look on Kai's face, Enrique gave a small sheepish smile.

"Not to rub salt in your wounds. I'm just saying."

Kai exhaled deeply and reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"Look, I appreciate you trying to help, but I don't want or need it. Thanks anyway."

Kai turned to walk away but Enrique's voice stopped him.

"Kai, wait!"

Kai felt Enrique's hand on his wrist and, for some reason, had to resist a small shiver as a jolt of electricity passed through them.

"Dance with me."

Kai turned back to look at the blonde, noting the almost adorable smile on his face that Enrique was obviously trying very hard to make charming. Kai blinked at the blonde, then looked out at the multitude of people in the crowd and scoffed. Looking back at the blonde again, he lifted an eyebrow and gently slipped his wrist from the other teen's hand.

"I don't dance." He said bluntly. Enrique laughed lightly.

"You don't or you can't?"

Kai bristled at this. Truth be told, he had never danced in his life and the mere thought intimidated him greatly. Still, Enrique didn't need to know that and Kai was damned if he was going to admit that the blonde was right.

"I don't." Kai said almost coldly.

Enrique's smile slipped a little but he refused to let the thought go. He chewed his cheek for a moment, then smiled again.

"OK, fine. Just do me a favor OK?"

Kai lifted an eyebrow again.

"What's that?"

"Wait here."

Before Kai could respond, Enrique turned and disappeared through the crowd. Kai sighed as he stood in place, waiting for Enrique to return. Soon enough, the blonde re-appeared again and Kai gave him a questioning look.

"So?" Kai said suggestively. "What exactly was I waiting for?"

A faint smile lit Enrique's lips as he glanced back at the crowd.

"You'll see." He said simply.

The blonde was silent and seemed to be unwilling to say anymore, so Kai simply sighed again and crossed his arms as he waited for only Enrique know's what.

Eventually, after the current song and the one after that was over, the DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"This song is dedicated to a one Mr. Kai Hiwatari. C'mon folks, lets hear it!"

As one, most of the people in the crowd all cooed dreamily in a teasing manner and many people turned to look at Kai. Kai looked none to impressed. He looked over at Enrique, noting the wide grin on the blonde's face and gave him a stern look.

"No." He stated firmly, just as the slowish song began to play.

"Aw, c'mon Kai." Enrique encouraged. "Everyone's expecting it, look they're all starring."

Kai glanced at the crowd and frowned, then looked back at Enrique.

"No." He stated again. Enrique's smile faded and his lip curled up into a pout.

"Please."

Kai turned his head away from the blonde as a sickening feeling took a hold of him like a pile of butterflies in his stomach.

"Enrique.." He said warningly.

Enrique reached out and managed to pry one of Kai's hands from the other which were still folded across his chest. He then tilted his head so he could look into Kai's face again.

"C'mon Kai, it's only easy. Just look at all the other couples, even you cold do that."

"We're not a couple." Kai stated, trying to discourage the blonde. But Enrique was undeterred.

"I know that, I just want a dance. One dance Kai and I'll leave you alone... c'mon, it's Christmas..."

Kai starred into Enrique's face and felt the same flutter in his stomach from earlier. Glancing at the crowd and noting some of the people starring at him expectantly, he looked back at Enrique and finally caved.

"Fine." He said in exasperation. "Just one."

Enrique grinned and lead Kai by the hand out onto the dance floor, the blunette doing his best to ignore the smiles and dreamy looks directed at him as he passed them.

Finally Enrique stopped and turned to face Kai. Standing there a little awkwardly, Kai blinked at the blonde, who laughed lightly and reached out to take Kai's hands. Enrique placed Kai's hands around his waist and reached up to lace his own around Kai's neck. Kai felt his face heat up slightly and was very glad that the room was dark. He instinctively followed Enrique's movements as the blonde moved and from the look on the other teen's face, Kai was doing well.

"See?" The blonde said with a teasing smile. "This isn't so hard is it?"

Kai starred at Enrique for a moment, then finally gave a small smile.

"No, it's not."

Enrique's smile brightened and moved closer, pressing his body to Kai's. Kai tensed and Enrique tilted his head to the side.

"You really haven't been this close to anyone before have you?" He asked softly. Kai frowned and made to pull away from the blonde but Enrique pulled him tight and placed a hand gently on the back of his neck, causing another jolt of electricity to run through the blunette.

"I wasn't making fun." He said gently. "I just can't believe someone like you is so..."

A small, playful yet warm smile crossed Enrique's face.

"Untouched."

Kai felt his face heat up again.

"What do you mean someone like me?" He asked a little indignantly. Enrique's smile softened.

"I mean, someone as high as you, Kai. You have no idea how many admirers you have do you?"

"You mean fans." Kai corrected boredly. Enrique shook his head lightly.

"No, I mean admirers. You're so busy watching and wishing for someone else that you can't see all the people who would gladly have you if you'd let them."

Enrique's face moved in closer to Kai's.

"You're extremely attractive Kai." He said in almost a whisper, making Kai shiver as the blonde's breath brushed past his cheek. "I feel for you when I see you watching Tyson, knowing you can't have him -- and don't take offense to that, I don't mean it to hurt you.... I just want you to be happy Kai."

Kai swallowed and blinked at Enrique.

"Oh." He said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to Enrique's comments and confession.

Seeing Kai's discomfort, Enrique pulled back from Kai a little and gave him a small, friendly smile.

"So, how did Max and Tala get on?"

Finally having something else to think about, Kai relaxed a little and allowed himself a small smile.

"Good." He said simply. "Everything worked out for them."

Enrique nodded.

"That's good to hear. I can tell Max means a lot to you... Tala too."

Kai sighed again and gave a small nod but said nothing. The small gesture said enough.

Kai's movements were still a little rigid so Enrique moved his hands to Kai's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Relax will ya?" He said teasingly. "I'm not gonna rape you ya know."

The blonde's smile slipped a little as he tilted his head to the side and starred up at Kai.

"You're not really that uncomfortable with me are you?" He asked, sounding a little stung.

Feeling a little guilty, Kai graced Enrique with a rare smile and forced himself to relax considerably.

"No." He said gently. "It's not you, I promise. I'm always tense."

Enrique gave Kai a sympathetic look and gently dug his fingers into Kai's shoulders in a massaging manner. Kai felt himself relax at the feeling and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Do you like that?" Enrique asked innocently.

Kai opened his eyes again and looked back at the blonde and gave a small nod.

"Have you ever had a massage before?" Enrique inquired curiously.

"Once." Kai replied stiffly, not sure he was entirely comfortable with the direction of the conversation. "Hillary forced us all to get one from a professional masseuse she knows. That was before a big battle."

Enrique seemed to pick up on Kai's hesitance, and finally appearing to loose his patience, he sighed heavily and pulled away from the blunette with a deep frown.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking about me in that thick head of yours, but I'm not scheming to get you in bed or anything Kai. I told you, I just wanna help, just like I wanted to help Max."

Kai starred at Enrique and noted the slightly stung and angered look on the blonde's face. Again he felt a little guilty. He reached out and took a hold of the blonde's waist, pulling them close again as he gave the blonde another small smile.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to look like a jerk, I know you're just trying to help.... I promised you a dance and I always keep my promises."

Enrique gave Kai a suspicious look then finally smiled and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck again.

When the song was finally over, Enrique moved his hands to give Kai's tense shoulder's another gentle squeeze.

"You should really let me try to work out those knots." He said gently.

Kai opened his mouth to speak but Enrique held up a hand to silence him.

"I know, I know, you don't need any help. But I told you, need and want are two totally different things. I'm really good, but it's pointless to try to make you relax if you're uncomfortable; that kinda defeats the purpose."

Kai starred at Enrique for a moment, then smirked and lifted his chin in the air to look down his nose at the blonde.

"OK. Make me relax."

Enrique blinked at the blunette.

"Are you serious?"

Kai nodded.

"Yea." He said simply. He then lowered his head and looked around before looking back at the blonde.

"But not here."

Enrique blinked at Kai again, then laughed.

"Obviously." He teased. "Just lead the way. I need some oils or massaging creme or something though."

Kai nodded again.

"There's some in one of the guest rooms upstairs. We've got a personal masseuse on staff but I or grandfather never used her, she's basically only there for guests."

Enrique shook his head with a smile.

"Kai, Kai, Kai." He teased. "Well, like I said; lead the way."

A faint smile graced Kai's lips and he turned and walked out of the room, Enrique following close behind.

* * *

Kai pushed open the door to the room and noticed the faint smell of some flowery scent. Even though they weren't always used, the guest rooms were required to be cleaned daily.

"All the massaging stuff is in that cabinet over there."

Enrique walked into the room and up to the large mahogany cabinet Kai gestured to. He opened the glass doors and marvelled for a moment at all the selections. Choosing one he recognized and liked, the blonde took it from it's shelf and closed the doors again before walking back over to Kai who was standing near the bed.

"You're gonna need to take that off." The blonde said playfully, gesturing to Kai's black button-down.

Kai wordlessly obeyed and reached up to unbutton his shirt. Once it was off, he slipped it from his shoulders and hung it on a bedpost, then looked at Enrique for further instructions. The blonde smiled at him and gestured towards the bed.

"Lie down." He said gently. Again Kai complied, common sense telling him to lie face-down.

Enrique walked over to the bed and starred down at Kai's prone position for a moment. He remembered Kai's reaction to their closeness on the dance floor and decided that the blunette probably wouldn't appreciate the blonde straddling his hips, even if it would make things easier.

With a small sigh, Enrique sat on the bed next to Kai and poured some of the oil from the bottle in his hand. He then reached down to Kai's back and began to rub the oil into the pale skin.

Kai groaned softly when Enrique pushed his fingers deeply into his muscles. The hands on him were soft and warm and the oil made their mobility easier, enabling them to slide across Kai's skin effortlessly without friction. Kai could feel the tension easing out of his sore and over-worked muscles with each stroke the blonde made. As Enrique moved from Kai's neck to his shoulders, and eventually down his back, the blunette felt himself slowly slipping into a peaceful ecstasy. Kai surprised himself rather then the blonde when Enrique's fingers applied pressure to the vertical muscles along his spinal cord, running them down Kai's back and causing the blunette to release a deep, pleasurable moan.

"Ya see Kai?" Enrique said softly, running his fingers down the vertical spinal muscles again. "Want and need are two totally different things. Tell me now that you don't want my help."

Kai moaned again as the fingers on his back added a little pressure.

"Just shut-up and work." He mumbled, his mind barely able to accumulate enough words for a sentence.

Enrique smiled and leaned down to place his lips next to Kai's ear.

"Tell me something Kai." He whispered softly. "In your fantasies, does he ever make you feel like this?"

Kai's entire body tensed, erasing all of Enrique's previous work. But the blonde seemed to expect this and pressed deeply into perfect pressure points, causing another moan to escape Kai's lips as his body relaxed again.

He wanted to say yes, wanted to say that his fantasies were even better then what he was feeling now, wanted to tell Enrique that it was none of his damn business. But as Enrique placed his fingers at the top of Kai's neck and trailed them down his back again, Kai let go of everything he'd been thinking about and wanting to say only to utter a single word.

"No." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"Exactly." Enrique whispered in response. "And he never will Kai. Know why? Because they're just fantasies. This right here, right now, this is real. I'm really here Kai. And I can make you feel so much more then this."

Enrique gave Kai's ear a gentle nibble before whispering again, his fingers pushing deeply in all the right places.

"So much more."

Kai bit his lip as his heartbeat quickened. He could feel the blood pumping and throbbing in his veins. Was it possible that Enrique was the one he was supposed to be with? If so, why then had everything with Tyson, all their shared moments and times together felt so right? Could it be that he was simply infatuated with the younger blunette? After all, Tyson never made him feel the way Enrique did with such simple touches and words. Perhaps Enrique would be to him what he'd always wanted Tyson to be.

_"I can make you feel so much more then this."_

Kai resisted a shiver as Enrique's words came to him again. So much more. How? How much more? Why was he doing this? Why had he wanted to help Kai? Why was he saying the things he was.

Kai was confused.

He wanted so badly to believe that Enrique wanted something more from him, something real, that he wasn't just toying with Kai and his emotions just for the fun of it. He couldn't admit it to Enrique, but he couldn't deny the fact to himself either; he wanted someone to love him -- needed someone to love him. But he was afraid. Kai was afraid of being hurt, just like he had been so many times in his life. He was reluctant to trust, and even more so with someone so diverse as Enrique.

Diverse. There was a thought.

Why had Enrique decided to help him help him? Why Max? Why had the blonde danced with another male when he was so obviously straight? Enrique seemed to have at least a dozen girlfriends in every country, and never once had Kai seen him intimate with another male. So why then was the blonde acting the way he was?

Suddenly a thought came to Kai. He'd heard once of something called; "the sacrificial lamb", which was a virgin, or at least someone who was very hard to get. The idea would be that someone would try to take or bed this "lamb" under the impression that they wanted something real, something special. Then, when the deed was done and the innocence was gone, the target would be exploited and the sacrifice made a mockery of -- at least, that's how it usually went. In some cases, it was just for the satisfaction of the pursuer, in which case the "lamb" still got tossed aside in the end like meaningless nothingness.

Kai felt his heart constrict painfully like someone had squeezed it with their bare hands. Now he understood; he was Enrique's sacrificial lamb.

"Stop."

Enrique's hands stopped their movement and starred down at Kai in confusion.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in concern. He pulled his hands back as Kai rolled over and looked up at him through a glare.

"Kai?" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" He asked lowly. Enrique looked thoroughly confused.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Kai sat up and Enrique moved back slightly to accommodate him.

"Why did you pick me? Of all the people here, why did you have to pick me?"

Enrique blinked at Kai, a blank expression on his face.

"Kai, I-... I don't know what you're talking about..."

Kai's glare intensified and his teeth clenched in anger.

"I'm your _sacrificial lamb_ aren't I? You thought you were so smooth and had all the right moves. Congratulations Enrique, you actually had me fooled for a while."

Enrique's face paled and his eyes widened.

"How- ... h-how did you..?"

Disappointed, and a little hurt, to find that he'd been right, Kai took a deep, silent and shaky breath.

"Why me?" He whispered.

Enrique swallowed hard.

"There..There was a bet... between Johnny and me..." The blonde said softly. "A bet that I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Kai spat, cutting Enrique off. He got up from the bed and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on angrily as he turned to glare at Enrique over his shoulder.

"I always knew you were a whore." He said coldly. "But I never knew you were such a bastard. I'll give you one thing though; you're one helluva actor."

Kai walked to the door, ignoring the pained expression on the blonde's face as he left.

* * *

Kai plopped down onto a stool in the barroom and ran his hands over his face.

_"How could I have been so stupid?"_ He thought angrily. _"I should have seen right through him from the beginning! He knew how I was feeling, knew that I was vulnerable. How could I have let him get to me like that?!"_

Kai pulled his hands away from his face and sighed heavily. The bartender standing before him smiled at him playfully when he noticed her standing there.

"Back again Kai?" She said playfully. "You're gonna have one helluva hangover tomorrow hun."

"A hangover is the least of my worries right now, Kay." He said bluntly.

Kay tilted her head to one side but her smile didn't fade.

"So, looks like you're finally over that Tyson kid huh?"

Kai furrowed his brows at the blonde woman.

"What?"

"You're with that blonde European aren't you?" She asked with a smile. "Unless it's just a one night thing?"

Kai narrowed his eyes now.

"It was just a dance Kay." He said suspiciously. Kay's grin widened.

"Yea, but I don't think you were dancing alone in a room together."

Kai blinked at the woman in surprise.

"How the hell do you know about that already??" He exclaimed. "I just left there!"

Kay laughed and gestured to the back of the room to a smallish brunette girl who was laughing and giggling with a group of other girls.

"She saw you leave the room buttoning up your shirt and that blonde guy left soon after. I guess she took the back stairs and got here before you. What a little gossiper!"

Kai clenched his teeth and reached a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. He took a deep, calming breath before finally opening his eyes to turn a serious look on Kay.

"Nothing happened Kay." He said seriously. "I almost made the biggest mistake of my life, but somehow I came to my senses."

Kay's smile faded and she starred at Kai with a look of sympathy.

"You're serious aren't you?" She asked softly.

"As a heart attack." Kai replied with a frown.

"I heard he was a player, but..."

Kay stopped when Kai's frowned deepened and she bit her cheek. After a moment she looked away, then looked back at Kai.

"What'll it be hun?" She asked knowingly. Kai gave her a faint, grateful smile.

"Two tequila shots."

Kay nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Coming right up love."

Kai looked down at his hands as Kay walked away to get his drinks. In seconds she'd returned and Kai picked up the shots, knocking them back like they were nothing and ordering two more.

_"The little bastard!" _Kai thought bitterly, again knocking back his shots and ordering more. _"I can't believe I almost fell for that... that... garbage! 'New beginning with someone else'! _Massage! _Please! That's got to be the oldest one in the book! You idiot Kai!!"  
_  
Kai picked up his third round of shots and knocked one back but paused as he picked up the second.

_"He looked so hurt when I left..."_

Kai bit his lip as he remembered the pained look on Enrique's face and the glossy blue eyes starring at Kai as he'd walked away. Had he hurt the blonde that badly...?

Kai shook his head and lifted the shot to his lips, knocking it back as easily as the others. Of course he'd hurt the blonde! And he'd meant to! Enrique obviously felt the sting of Kai's words, felt the truth behind them, something he himself didn't dare admit. But Kai had shown him what an asshole he was and he deserved to feel like shit for when he'd done -- or at least, tried -- to do. Why should Kai feel bad for him after knowing what Enrique had planned to to to Kai.

_"But he looked so hurt..."_

Perhaps Kai had missed something, or misunderstood something... perhaps Enrique's pain came from a different source. Maybe the blonde was simply like Tala, liked to put on a show but never went any further. Perhaps all the girls were exactly that, a show, or a cover; in which case, Kai would have been unjustified in the nasty things he'd said...

No, that couldn't be right, Enrique had admitted to a bet against him with Johnny, a bet that Kai would be the sacrificial lamb. Perhaps Enrique simply felt guilty for what he'd tried to do. And so he should!

Kai placed a hand to his head, feeling a headache coming on from his confusing thoughts, not thinking for a second that it could possible be caused by the multiple harsh shots he'd so recently taken.

Shaking his head to free his mind, Kai looked up at Kay, who was standing before him looking rather worried.

"Two more Kay." He said lowly, his voice cracking slightly. Kay frowned.

"Are you sure hun?... You've already had four pairs..."

Kai gave her a serious look.

"Two more." He said firmly. Kay's frown deepened but she poured another set for the blunette all the same.

Kai knocked back the first shot and picked up the second when a hand on his stopped him and forced him to lower the glass. He looked to his left to glare at whoever had dared try to stop him and his anger flared at the face that met his.

"You're not going to drown your problems in alcohol Kai." Enrique said softly, his face lined with worry and his eyes just as glossy as they'd been in the guest room.

Kai yanked his hand away from Enrique, causing him to spill the contents of the shot and slammed the glass down on the table.

"Don't you dare touch me." He hissed lowly. He wanted to yell at the blonde, to push him away, to have him thrown out of his house. But he knew he'd caused a scene with Tala earlier and he didn't intend to do it again.

Enrique frowned deeply and retracted his hand as if he'd been burnt.

"I'm sorry Kai.." He choked painfully. "I never meant to hurt you..."

Kai felt ready to explode.

"Hurt me?" He exclaimed angrily. "Don't flatter yourself! Better then you have tried to hurt me and failed miserably! I'm not that pathetic that a poor attempt from some_ whore_ is gonna hurt me!"

Kay gasped and Enrique looked like he'd just been slapped across the face.

"Kai!" Kay exclaimed in shock, but Kai ignored her.

"From your point of view, I deserved that..." Enrique said softly. "But you don't understand Kai... there's so much you don't know.."

Kai's eyes narrowed threateningly.

"I know enough." He hissed dangerously. "Just answer one question, and I want the truth! Did you make that bet with Johnny about me?"

Enrique looked around as if checking to see if people were listening and his eyes fell on Kay. Kai growled and reached out to grab Enrique's face to turn it roughly back towards him.

"Never mind her." He growled angrily. "There's nothing that goes on here that she doesn't know and I trust her with my life. Did you make that fucking bet or not?!"

Enrique swallowed and gently pulled his face away from Kai's grip, reaching up to massage the sore area that Kai had held painfully.

"Yes." He whispered softly, causing Kai's expression to darken and Kay to frown.

"But let me explain it all to you!" Enrique added hurriedly. "Earlier tonight, when you asked me to dance with Max, I only agreed because you were the one who asked me. I don't mind who my dance partner is because they're just dances; kinda like Tala I guess, and I didn't mind the dance with Max being intimate because it was what you wanted."

Kai scoffed and opened his mouth to speak but Enrique interrupted him.

"Let me finish!" He said firmly. "After that, Johnny came up to me and bet me that I couldn't get close to you. He bet me that I ... that..."

Enrique bit his lip and Kai scowled.

"He wanted you to make me your _sacrificial lamb_." Kai finished for him. Enrique nodded and Kai spoke again. "And you accepted?"

Enrique nodded guiltily and Kai felt outraged.

Nearby, Kay looked back and forth between the two but her eyes lingered on the expression on Enrique's face. Eventually she turned back to Kai.

"Kai.." She said carefully. "I think you should give him another chance. After all, you think you know what he wants, so if it turns out to be true, then you have nothing to worry about because you were expecting it and it'll be him who looks bad."

Kay looked at Enrique, giving him a warning look. The comment was meant to sting the blonde just as much as it was meant to help Kai and Enrique looked down, picking up on the jab immediately. Kay spoke again.

"But think about it, if it turns out that you were wrong and there's more to the story then it seems, then you might just end up being really happy... Come on Kai, you can't wait forever for Tyson... you know that's something that'll never be.."

Kai looked up at Kay with a burning furry in his eyes.

"You're on his side!" He snapped angrily.

Kay jumped, a little take aback by the sudden outburst.

"You're both against me! You know how I feel about ... him.. and you both want to see me fall!! This is all a joke to you isn't it? _I'm_ a joke to you! Well laugh it up, both of you!"

Kai got up from his stool and stormed away.

"Kai, wait!" Kay called. "Please, that's not true!"

But Kai ignored her. He didn't want to hear what she had to say and he didn't want to be found a second time.

* * *

Enrique scanned the packed dance room desperately. He didn't really think the blunette was in there but he had to look anyway. After walking nearly the entire perimeter of the room and scanning through some of the people in the crowd, Enrique sighed heavily and turned to leave the room. It was then that he caught sight of a familiar figure buried deep in the shadows of one of the corners, barely visible. Looking around the figure, sure enough, Enrique spotted Tyson dancing with Hillary. With another sigh Enrique headed over to the corner.

Kai scowled as he caught sight of Enrique and made to move but the blonde rushed up to him and literally backed him into the corner.

"Kai, please!" He pleaded desperately. "Let me explain!"

"You already did explain!" Kai barked, not worried about yelling now and creating a scene due to the loud music.

Enrique starred up into Kai's face pleadingly.

"No, I didn't explain everything! I did accept Johnny's bet but it was just because that's who I am, part of my own selfish pride. I never would have done something like that to you Kai, I'd never do that to _anyone! _I know I've got a pretty big ego, but I'm not that big of a bastard! I only wanted to get closer to you and I meant it when I said I only wanted you to be happy... even if that's not with me."

Enrique took a cautious step closer to Kai and starred into his face.

"Please Kai... I really care about you...What will it take to convince you?"

Kai scowled angrily, trying desperately to hide the sting in his heart.

"If you are so much," He said coldly "then figure it out yourself."

Enrique's face contorted painfully. He swallowed hard, finding the simple motion painfully difficult, and took a step closer to Kai.

"Kai, I-"

"There you are Enrique-poo! I've been looking all over for you!"

Both Kai and Enrique turned when a blonde girl latched herself on to Enrique's arm.

"Are you finished with Johnny's bet or whatever yet? I'm tired of waiting, I want to dance with you!"

Enrique's eyes widened and his head snapped back to look at Kai. Kai's expression was murderous.

"Kai!" Enrique exclaimed, pulling his arm from the girl's grip. "It's not what you think!"

Kai clenched his teeth.

"Save your breath." He growled savagely, then turned and walked away.

In a desperate attempt, Enrique pushed the girl away and bounded after Kai. He spun the blunette around and grabbed Kai's face, pressing a desperate kiss to the pale lips.

Kai's eyes widened and he froze in shock. He looked down at Enrique whom was starring at him through glossy, half-mast eyes, a slight pinkish flush adorning his cheeks.

Enrique kept his lips against Kai's for as long as he dared, knowing he wouldn't get a response. Finally he pulled away and blinked up at Kai through tear-pooled eyes.

Behind him, the blonde girl blinked at Enrique in shock, her mouth hanging agape as she starred at him.

"You're gay?" She exclaimed. But instead of shrieking, she instead pouted. "But you're supposed to be mine." She whined.

Enrique continued to stare up at the still shocked Kai as he spoke to her, not bothering to look at her.

"I was never yours Melody." He said firmly. "I was never anyone's. Go and say what you want about me, I don't care."

The girl pouted again and stomped off, leaving the two boys alone.

"What more proof do you need?" Enrique whispered, starring up at Kai through still glossy eyes.

Kai continued to stare at him wordlessly. Just when he finally thought he was going to die from the anticipation, Kai reached up and placed his hands on Enrique's shoulders. Enrique sighed in relief and prepared for Kai's response, but against everything he'd expected, Kai gently pushed the blonde away and walked past him.

Enrique turned around and watched Kai disappear through the crowd, a silent tear running down his cheek as he watched the blunette go.

* * *

Kai hurried up the long staircase as fast as his legs could carry him without appearing to be in a rush. Seeing that no one was in the halls, he ran down them and turned corner after corner as he ran, knowing that no one would find him this time. There were few people who knew where his room was and those people he either knew for a fact wouldn't look for him or were people he wouldn't mind seeing -- namely a certain younger blunette.

When he finally reached his destination, Kai threw open his bedroom door and bolted inside, slamming it shut behind him and thrusting himself upon it when it was closed. Kai slid down the door onto the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. His elbows moved up to rest on his knees and his hands cradled his face as he resisted the strong urge to cry.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered to himself desperately, feeling the wetness in his eyes thicken. "It isn't supposed to be like this..."

Kai's thoughts turned to what had just happened with Enrique and his stomach churned sickeningly.

_"How can I believe him after what he's done...? But why would he kiss me in front of one of his girlfriends if he didn't mean it.. and he looked so.."_

Kai felt his stomach wretch. He knew he was going to be sick and he knew it was his own damn fault. He was making himself sick by dwelling on his thoughts and letting them bother him so much. He'd tried to drown them in alcohol but that only resulted in bringing them to the surface with no hope of escaping them. Again Kai's thoughts trailed to Enrique and he remembered the kiss the blonde had forced upon him. Kai's fingers moved up to touch his lips and they tingled with the memory of the sensual caress.

"Damn it Kai!" Kai exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut against the sudden rush of tears. "What the hell did you get yourself into!?"

Enrique's face appeared in his minds eye again and Kai noted the pained expressions the blonde had given him throughout the night. No one was that good an actor. With the thought of hurting someone who obviously cared so much about him, simply because he'd jumped to conclusions and hadn't taken the time to listen, Kai felt a wave of sickness wash over him again. That and the mix of alcohol was more then he could handle and he immediately jumped to his feet and bolted to the bathroom.

Kai clutched the sides of the toilet tightly as he wretched, emptying the contents of his stomach in a mighty heave. He groaned and reached for the handle but quickly stopped when he felt another wave of nausea overcome him and wretched again.

"Fuck..." He mumbled miserably. "Can things get any worse?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kai heard a gentle knock at the bathroom door and his heart leaped at the voice that caressed his ears.

"Kai..." The voice said softly. "You OK...?"

Kai attempted to sit up but his stomach rolled again and he knew it was too risky to venture from the toilet just yet. Instead and sighed and frowned deeply.

"I'm fine, Tyson." He lied. "Just... drank too much.."

There was a short silence until the younger blunette spoke again.

"I... talked to Enrique..." He said quietly. Kai looked up and frowned at the door, picturing the blunette fidgeting nervously on the other end, afraid to press the wrong button.

"So?" Kai said, trying to sound indifferent but feeling his stomach churn again.

"He's really upset Kai..." Tyson almost whispered. "You gotta know that he really cares about you. How can you not see that?"

Kai's frown deepened. He then sat back and leaned against the tub beside the toilet.

"It was just a bet Tyson." Kai said darkly.

From the other side of the door, Kai heard Tyson sigh.

"Can I come in?" He asked, sounding a little weary. Kai swallowed hard and nodded. Quickly realizing Tyson couldn't see that, he frowned again.

"Yea." He said just loud enough to hear.

Kai watched the door knob turn and his heart leapt a little when Tyson appeared around the door, closing it gently behind him. He walked over to Kai and crouched down in front of him, a serious, uncharacteristic look on his face as he looked at the older teen.

"Kai, enough is enough." He said bluntly. His voice then lowered softly, trying to speak as gently as he could and still get his point across.

"I know you... I know how you feel about me, Kai, and I really care about you too.... just not in the way that you want me to. I'm with Hillary, and I really care about her."

Kai felt a painful sting in his heart at this and a sympathetic look took over Tyson's face as he starred at the older teen. He reached out a hand and placed it on Kai's shoulder before speaking again.

"You have to move on buddy, and right now you've got someone who really likes you. I know things got kinda messed up tonight, but he never meant to hurt you. Yea, I know Enrique is a little conceited and pigheaded sometimes, and even sort of a player; but he doesn't _whore_ himself around like you think, he's really not like that. People deal with their feelings differently Kai, not everyone can watch their crush from afar and stay alone like you can; some people don't like feeling lonely. You can understand that can't you? He just needs someone with him.... Why don't you just give him a chance Kai?"

Kai swallowed hard, doing his damndest to resist another wave of nausea.

"I.. I just need some time to think, Tyson..." Kai said softly, his voice a little constricted.

Tyson nodded and leaned forward. He hesitated for a moment then finally reached out and hugged Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai.." He whispered softly. "I really am. I'd like to help make you happy but I can't do it alone... I can't give you what you want."

Tyson pulled away from Kai and looked into his face. He knew Kai was being emotional and a lot more open because he'd drank too much. Come morning he'd be the same emotionless, unreadable person he always was. The younger blunette just wanted to make sure that when that happened, there wasn't any bad blood between them and that Kai wasn't hurting for reasons that could have been helped.

"I want you to be happy Kai." Tyson said softly. "And I'll always be here for you if you want me to be... but you really do have to move on.."

Kai nodded at Tyson and blinked a few times to push back the wetness that had returned to his eyes.

"I understand Tyson.." He whispered softly. "Thank you anyway... and ... for understanding."

Tyson smiled at Kai, then leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the older teen's forehead. Kai closed his eyes, savoring the feeling and opened them again when Tyson pulled away and stood up.

"Just give him a chance Kai." Tyson said softly.

Kai simply starred wordlessly up at the blunette and Tyson gave him a small sympathetic smile before turning and walking out of the bathroom again.

The door had just shut behind the blunette when Kai felt the unpleasant sickening feeling wash over him again. He turned back to the toilet and wretched again, once more spilling the contents of his stomach. Kai groaned miserably and reached up for the handle of the toilet, fumbling for a few moments before finally finding and pulling it.

The toilet roared and refreshed itself with a loud whoosh, the loud sound making Kai's head pound painfully. He leaned his elbows up on the seat and cradled his head in his hands as he groaned again.

Somewhere among the noise of the toilet and his own pitiful groans, Kai heard the door open again. He didn't bother looking up this time, knowing who it was and instead starred into the clear water below him.

There was a silence for a few moments as the person in the bathroom simply stood there. After a few moments however, Kai heard Tyson open the cupboards. He then heard the tap running for a few moments before shutting off. This was followed by soft footsteps padding towards him until finally Tyson sat on the edge of the tub next to Kai. Kai sighed gratefully and closed his eyes when he felt a cold cloth on the back of his neck, closing his eyes as the item immediately made him feel better.

"Thank you." He whispered gratefully. "I never told you just now, but... you really mean a lot to me. Still, I'd rather be friends then nothing at all... I don't think I could handle not having you in my life at all..."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Kai's head snapped up, hearing the voice that was definitely not Tyson's. The sudden movement made his head hurt and he hissed painfully as he grabbed his head. When the pain had subsided bearably again, Kai looked up at Enrique.

"I thought you were Tyson again." Kai said with a frown. ".. Did he show you where I was?"

"Sorry to the first... and yes to the second."

The blonde gave Kai a nervous smile and Kai simply starred at him. The blunette debated on yelling at the other teen, kicking him out, glaring at him, something. But as Tyson's words came back to him, he couldn't help but sigh.

_"Just give him a chance Kai."_

Kai starred at Enrique. He wasn't sure if it was because he actually wanted to or because Tyson wanted him to, but Kai decided to do just that. Without another word, he looked back down into the water again and closed his eyes.

A little surprised at Kai's lack of words, Enrique's heart gave a small hopeful leap. Deciding to see how much Kai was willing to accept him, he carefully reached out and turned over the cloth on Kai's neck, pressing on it gently to will the cold into Kai's pale flesh. The blunette let out another small, relaxed sigh and to Enrique's utter shock and delight, Kai reached a hand up and placed it over Enrique's around his neck.

"Thank you." Kai said softly again. Enrique smiled.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

After a few moments of nothing, Kai leaned back, his hand still on Enrique's and opened his mouth to say something but his face immediately thrust back into the toilet bowl as he wretched again, letting go of the blonde's hands to clutch the sides of the toilet.

Enrique starred down at Kai guiltily. He moved from the tub to kneel down next to the older teen and gently rubbed Kai's back, unable to shake the feeling that this was all his fault.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly. "I'm the reason you drank so much... and it must have been a lot because everyone always says you can really hold your own... I'm really sorry Kai, I should have explained and told you everything from the beginning.."

When Kai finally stopped heaving, he flushed the toilet yet again and pulled back. He heaved a heavy sigh his head still bowed and didn't look at Enrique as he spoke.

"Do me a favor?" He asked softly. Enrique blinked at him in a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Um... yea, of course. What is it?"

Kai didn't say anything but reached upward toward the counter, his hand facing a big blue bottle. Enrique's gaze trailed up to look at it and smiled when he saw what Kai wanted.

"The mouthwash?" He asked gently, trying desperately not to show his mild amusement.

"Yea." Kai said simply.

Enrique's smile widened a little and he got up to walk over to the counter. He uncapped the mouthwash and poured Kai a cup, then walked back over to the teen and handed it down to him.

"Here ya go."

Kai took the cup and poured the contents into his mouth, giving it a good, long swish before finally spitting it into the toilet. He flushed the toilet again, then threw the cup away and moved to stand. Enrique moved to help him but Kai held up a hand.

"I'm fine." He said, not angry or annoyed or proud, simply informative.

Enrique nodded and bit his lip as he watched Kai stand on his own. The blunette paused as he waited to make sure he had his bearings. When he was ready, he slowly made his way over to the sink and washed his hands. He splashed some icy water on his face and leaned down to drink some before finally shutting the water off and grabbing a towel to dry his face.

Kai looked up at himself in the mirror and starred for few moments, frowning at the bloodshot eyes and paler then normal face. He sighed heavily and frowned, then noticed Enrique's reflection just behind his. Kai watched Enrique as he bit his lip and starred back at him. Kai turned around and leaned back against the counter as he starred at the blonde, making the other teen swallow and fidget a little nervously.

One side of his lips curling up ever so slightly, barely noticeable, Kai turned away from the blonde and exited the bathroom.

Kai walked from the bathroom and out into his room, making his way to his balcony. Once outside, he sat down on one of the comfy benches and starred out at the scenery, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes against the relief of the icy air. Immediately he felt better.

Just as he'd expected, Enrique joined him moments later and Kai continued to stare ahead of him. He was however a little surprised to feel something thick and warm wrap around him.

"You're gonna get sick if you get cold." The blonde said softly.

Kai looked over at the blonde and starred at him. Enrique was starring ahead of him too but whereas Kai had enjoyed the cold and hadn't felt it was too much, Enrique was very obviously trying to keep his shivers to a minimum. What with all his trips to fancy, exotic, hot places, Enrique wasn't used to the cold and he was the one who had to worry about getting sick, yet he was trying to pretend it didn't bother him only to keep Kai comfortable. Unable to help himself, a cross between a smile and a smirk took hold of Kai's face and he lad to laugh at the pathetic, yet strangely adorable attempt.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He said, causing Enrique to look at him with a surprised look.

"What?" The blonde questioned in confusion.

Kai shook his head.

"You're pathetic." He said bluntly, the odd smirk still on his face.

Enrique looked a little taken aback and Kai's smirk turned into a warm smile. He removed the blanket from around himself and spread it out so it covered them both. The blonde starred at Kai for a few moments, then smiled at him. Kai returned the smile and looked forward, Enrique's widening slightly as he pulled the huge, thick blanket up around him and looked forward as well.

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a long time until eventually Enrique broke it.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly. Kai looked at him and gave him a small, lopsided smile.

"Pretty shitty." He said playfully. "But I'll be alright, it's my own damn fault anyway. It's mostly just my head now."

Enrique tilted his head slightly, then took his arms out from under the blanket and turned to face Kai.

"Come here." He said gently, his arms outstretched to the blunette.

Kai hesitated for a moment but eventually moved over to the blonde. Enrique silently gestured for him to turn around and again the blunette obeyed. Enrique gently pulled Kai back against him so the older teen was laying against his chest. He then reached up and placed his hands to Kai's head, his slim fingers gently massaging the blunette's temples and scalp soothingly.

Kai's eyes slid closed and he felt his body relax. It felt good and Kai felt the pressure and pain in his head finally ebbing away.

"Any better?" Enrique asked hopefully. Kai smiled slightly.

"Yea." He replied gratefully. "Thanks."

"Sure." Enrique said with a smile of his own.

Soon Kai's headache was gone and he opened his eyes to look up at Enrique with a rare, bright smile.

"You really are skilled with those hands." He said softly. "Thanks again, I really appreciate it."

Enrique smiled brightly at Kai as he felt his heart flutter.

"No problem Kai." He said giddily. "Just glad I could help."

Kai took one of Enrique's hands in his, causing the blonde to freeze with a start, and brought it to his lips to press a delicate kiss to the finger tips. Enrique's heart raced and he swallowed hard. Kai then tipped his head back and looked up into Enrique's face again.

"I don't know what exactly it is you want from me." Kai said tonelessly, starring into the big, blue eyes above him. "And I don't know if you really meant everything you said and did tonight. But if you did, at least the good things, then I'm willing to give this a try."

Kai reached a hand up to place on Enrique's face and gently pulled the blonde down to him.

"I'm trusting you Enrique." He whispered against Enrique's lips.

Enrique's eyes starred unblinkingly at Kai as the older teen kissed him in a spider-man-type, upside-down kiss. Eventually overcoming his shock, Enrique smiled against Kai's lips and kissed the teen back. His heart fluttering uncontrollably against his ribcage. It had taken so long, but in the end his patience had paid off and it had all been worth it.

Kai felt his own heartbeat quicken as he returned the blonde's kiss. While he couldn't say he loved the blonde just yet, the thought of having someone who really cared about him, someone he could go to when he needed someone to hold and vise versa, someone who would tell him it was OK without him actually having to tell them he needed to hear it, and someone who simply sat with him when he was sick of being alone, was more then enough to push aside his fear, doubt and mistrust to give this new something a try.

Finally the two pulled away and Enrique turned his head to kiss Kai's palm. He then smiled down at the blunette as he resumed his task of running his hands through the older boy's hair. Kai returned the gesture with a whisper of a smile of his own. He took one of Enrique's hands and held it in his own as he turned his head to look out over the horizon. He smiled when he noted the sky in the distance beginning to glow as the sun peeked up over the distant land.

"You're the last person I ever expected to spend the night with." Kai whispered softly. "Much less watch the sunrise with."

Enrique smiled brightly.

"I was thinking the same thing." The blonde replied. "Though I've thought about it often enough."

The two watched the sun until it was halfway into the sky, Enrique's free hand still running soothingly through Kai's hair. Eventually Kai sighed in content and rolled over, causing Enrique to lift his hands in the air until Kai settled again. Kai wrapped his arms around Enrique's hips and nuzzled his face into the blonde's stomach, causing the blonde to smile brightly and wrap his arms around Kai's back. The blunette teasingly pushed the blonde's shirt up slightly with his nose and placed a tender, lingering kiss to Enrique's toned stomach. He suspected that all the alcohol Kai had had was playing a big part in his current affectionate behavior, but at that moment he couldn't be bothered enough to care.

Enrique bit his lip as he starred down at Kai, then met his eyes as Kai looked up at him. The older teen moved up the younger's body and again pressed their lips tightly together.

This time Enrique immediately responded to the kiss and sighed happily as he held Kai tightly. The kiss lasted for a long time and when they again parted, Kai rolled over a second time, this time next to Enrique on the spacey, padded bench and pulled the blonde tight to him. Enrique smiled as he snuggled into the blunette's chest like he was living his greatest fantasy, his arms hugging the teen tightly as if afraid he'd soon wake up.

"I hope you realize just how vulnerable I'm making myself to you." Kai said softly. "No one else can say they've ever experienced what you have with me... this is a first."

Enrique smiled wide, not bothering to look up at the blunette or open his eyes. Instead he placed a tender kiss to the exposed flesh at the top of Kai's open shirt.

"Don't worry." He whispered truthfully. "I know just how lucky I am."

Kai smiled and placed a kiss to the top of Enrique's head before resting his cheek against it. His fingers stroked the blonde hair affectionately as he held the younger teen in his arms, both boys slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep as they held each other tightly. Smiles adorned both pale face, but each had a different reason behind them. Still, even if things eventually didn't work out between them, no one could call Kai Enrique's sacrificial lamb.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me, did you guess who the person was? If you read the prequel to this, was it obvious it was Enrique? Did you guess right at the beginning? I hope not lol, I tried really hard to make you guess!


End file.
